


Idealistic

by VenganzaGerard



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Matt's birthday, Pillow & Blanket Forts, SR4, Slight cuddling, TV Series Marathon, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenganzaGerard/pseuds/VenganzaGerard
Summary: It's Matt's birthday, which means he needs somebody to marathon Nyte Blayde with him.





	Idealistic

Matt yawned as he stretched his long legs out on the ship’s couch. His eyes scanned the code on his computer, then drifted up towards the time. 2430. It was already half past midnight. He knew that it was important work he was doing and that the fate of humanity was in the hands of The Saints, but it could wait a little while longer...right? Matt looked from the time, to the date next to it. “22 today.” He snickered, not feeling any older than he did an hour ago when he was only 21. “Happy birthday to me…” Matt spoke quietly to himself, assuming that it would be the only ‘Happy Birthday’ he would hear today. It didn’t matter if anyone else cared, or even acknowledged his birthday though. He had promised himself a Nyte Blayde marathon and a break from Zin code, just for today at least. All Matt really wished he had now was someone to watch his birthday marathon with. “Kinzie’s out of the question, Shaundi’s a no…” He thought about everyone on the ship, not even daring to ask some people to join his marathon, because he knew well enough that even asking would result in getting slapped, or a door shut in his face. The self proclaimed ‘cybergod’ shut his laptop and climbed off of the couch, blinking his eyes as he tried to get used to his dark surroundings after staring at his laptop for hours. He cracked his neck and his fingers, his eyes slowly adjusting to the low lighting. “Suppose I could ask Ben…” Matt contemplated, wandering out into the ship’s hallway to where he would usually find Ben sitting.    
  
“Ben! I was wondering if we...oh.” Matt’s smile curled into a frown upon noticing that Ben had fallen asleep and he wasn’t about to wake him up...or anyone for that matter, not after that time back in Steelport when Kiki told him to wake up Killbane. “I’ll just, um, find someone else then.” Matt mumbled as if Ben was actually awake to care about his disappointment or even hear him. Matt stared at Ben King for another moment, stupidly hoping he’d wake up. “I should go now, right, uh...ok, bye.” If anyone heard Matt, especially Kinzie, they’d think he was either dumb or creepy for talking to Ben while he was asleep, so he guessed it was likely in his best interest to stop staring at the sleeping man. Matt trudged down the hall a bit more, peeking into the rec room where Pierce was sleeping. He shook his head, wishing he could find someone on the ship who was awake like he was, though the only person who ever seemed to be awake at this time was Kinzie. Slinking through the ship, he wished that his favorite Decker and his best friend Pete was still around. Even though he was a little bit stupid and a royal pain in the ass sometimes, the longer Matt stayed on this Zin ship, the more he missed his comments and how he always had to refer to Pete as “Pr0tip” or he wouldn’t respond. Matt knew that there was absolutely nothing he could do about the earth being gone and neither could anyone else, so it was best that he didn’t send himself into some sort of black hole of depression in a result of thinking too hard about the things he missed. Matt rubbed his eyes, looking around the ship and furrowing his brows at the door across from the rec room that he never really looked at. “Worth a try, I suppose…” He padded up to the door carefully and straightened the blue tie around his neck, then knocked twice. Some part of him hoped that nobody would come to the door and that he’d just give up and go back to the couch, but at the same time, he wanted someone to spend his birthday with. Gat groaned and pulled himself up out of bed to go answer the door. “Who the fuck…” He spoke to himself, using the palm recognition on the Zin ship to open the airlock door and find that one kid he’d seen before, but never bothered to speak to standing in front of him with hopeful eyes.    
  
“Hi, uh...Mr. Gat!” Matt spoke quietly and shifted his weight awkwardly. “See, I was wondering, or...no, hoping we could have some sort of a sleepover, see, it’s my birthday today and I-” Gat cut Matt off in the middle of his sentence, his arms crossed over his chest. “A sleepover?” Gat asked. “How the fuck is it a sleepover if we’re on the same ship?” Matt tilted his head to the side and played with his tie as he thought about Gat’s question. “You’re right, yeah…” he chuckled awkwardly in response. The older man in front of him was intimidating, Matt already knew that before Gat had even answered the door, but now that he was trying to get what he had heard was ‘the most dangerous man in the world’, to join a sleepover...he seemed to be much more scary than he already was. “I thought I could possibly bring some snacks in, we could make a blanket fort!” Matt suggested. Gat cracked his neck, the corner of his mouth curling up into a bit of a smile at the mention of a blanket fort. “Yeah, a blanket fort. We can do that.” He chuckled, motioning into his room. Johnny Gat didn’t seem like the type to enjoy blanket forts, and he usually didn’t enjoy those types of things but something about them reminded him of the more lighthearted moments he had with Aisha and The Boss, or...playa, back in the day. “Oh! Goody!” Matt sighed happily with relief. “We’ll have such a good time!” The younger male clapped his hands together and ran back down the hall, past the rec room, to go grab his laptop. That was the only way they’d have a Nyte Blayde marathon, after all. Matt’s heading was buzzing with a million thoughts of how excited he was to watch Nyte Blayde with someone, and how happy he was that someone on the ship didn’t turn him down! Running back into Gat’s room, he tossed his laptop onto the bed. Gat watched the boy with the day old eyeliner and the blue lipstick practically zoom around the room to collect blankets for the fort. “Have you ever made a blanket fort, Mr. Gat?” Matt questioned, pulling the grey Zin comforter and sheets off of Gat’s bed and tying the ends to the bedposts and headboard. “Yeh..” Gat nodded, grabbing a pillow from the end of the bed and tossing it to Matt. “Say, what’s your name? You that hacker Kinzie?” Gat asked Matt with a chuckle and a smirk. “Am I what!?” Matt asked, turning towards Gat with his nose scrunched up. “No, I’m not Kinzie! Besides, that’s a girl’s name, Mr. Gat. I’m Matt.” Gat shook his head and took note of how disgusted Matt seemed to be by Kinzie. “Y’know, Miller, just Gat is fine. Cut it out with that ‘Mr.’ shit.” Matt finished up with the fort, putting up the remaining blankets and stacking pillows up inside. “I’m sorry, I’ll just, um, go get the snacks?” The younger male suggested and crawled off of the bed, leaving the room to grab some snacks from the kitchen. 

Gat had to admit, so far, he’s enjoyed having Matt’s company, and Gat didn’t usually enjoy many people’s company that wasn’t The Boss or maybe Shaundi. Matt soon came back, carrying cans of nuts, two bowls of popcorn, and two cans of Saint’s Flow that he had grabbed from Pierce’s secret stash. “Okay, Johnny...come on!” Matt grinned, climbing into the fort along with the snacks that he brought. He bounced up and down excitedly, already tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth and causing Gat to sigh. Gat eyed the hole in the blanket fort, which seemed awfully small. He reluctantly crawled in, knocking a few pillows down on his way in. “Get comfy, and we’ll start from Season 1, Episode 1...Pilot!” Matt opened his laptop and typed his password in. He shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and started up his marathon. Gat raised an eyebrow, popping open his Saint’s Flow and taking a swig. “So, what’s this Nyte Blayde shit about anyway, Miller?” he asked. Matt tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth and clapped his hands together, grinning widely. “I’m glad you asked, Johnny! See, after the death of Franklyn Nyte’s wife, Sylvia...ohhh, you’ll just have to see!” Matt squeaked and opened his Saint’s Flow, scrunching up his nose at the taste after taking a sip. “One last thing though, Johnny, my OTP is Nyte Blayde and The Cardinal, also known as LoveBytes and I hope you ship it too.” 

The rest of Matt’s birthday sleepover consisted of asking Gat if he actually liked the show, sharing a can of nuts, and listening to Gat make snide remarks about Josh Birk. By Season 3, Episode 12, Matt was dozing off and Gat had already lost interest. The younger male nuzzled up against Gat’s side and held a pillow close, a sleepy smile across his lips. Gat glanced down at Matt who was obviously falling asleep, took a sip of his half empty Saint’s Flow, and nudged Matt. “Happy Birthday, Miller.” 

Although Matt’s 22nd birthday was celebrated in space, nevertheless, it was the best one he’d had in a very long time.


End file.
